gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 269
Part A Introduction Displeased with Tsukuyo's way of tutoring, Seita asks Gintoki to help him out with his studies instead. Plot Seita finds history lessons from Tsukuyo to be too complicated. Tsukuyo's idea of making it exciting by adding a few kunais didn't help. This leads to him asking Gintoki to teach him instead. Furthermore, Gintoki was getting paid for the tutorship. With Tsukuyo strictly watching over them, Gintoki begings tutoring Seita. To make him interested in history, or by his own unfamiliarity with the topic, Gintoki teaches Seita everything before the Sengoku era was mostly just gorillas with spears. This gorilla story continues to the Heijo-kyo-Heian-kyo transition until eventually the Onin war, which was still about gorillas, according to Gintoki, this time using advanced technology to wage war on each other. Gintoki says this lead to a near-destruction of the Earth itself. Gintoki's version of history continues after a brief argument with Tsukuyo. He continues with the Warring States era, but running out of people to name from the era, he claims there were mostly just gorillas. Tsukuyo chimes in and corrects Gintoki. Eventually this leads to Seita believing Toyotomi Hideyoshi to be a survivor of the extinct gorillas. Moving on, Hideyoshi used the weapon Excalibur Omega, the weapon that almost destroyed earth on the gorilla wars, to warm Oda Nobunaga's sandals. Tsukuyo barges in and moves the topic to the Honno-ji incident, which apparently occurred when Mitsuhide coped Hideyoshi's idea to warm the sandals using Excalibur Sigma, another ancient weapon in the form of a microwave. Hinowa suddenly barges in the moment the Gintoki and Tsukuyo run out of ideas and claim that Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide fought each other using Excalibur Omega and Sigma, resulting in the world's destruction. Hinowa leaves and tells the two to start over. Characters *Seita *Tsukuyo *Hinowa *Sakata Gintoki Trivia *Gintoki as Koro-sensei from Assassination Classroom. Part B Introduction Due to his strict parents, Shinpachi is asked out by Takachin to hold on to his ecchi mangas until it is safe. Now it becomes Shinpachi's problem to hide them from his sister. The young man asks the porn-mag-hiding veteran Sakata Gintoki for assistance. Plot With his parents being strict, Takachin asks Shinpachi a favor to hide his ecchi mangas copies temporarily until it's safe to hide them in his house. Shinpachi agrees reluctantly. While walking home, he bumps into Gintoki, knocking the bag with the manga from his hand, Gintoki walks away after telling him to wash his hands. Shinpachi explains the situation to Gintoki. Shinpachi denies his experience in hiding porn mags, but Gintoki eventually finds some under the drawers, and at the back of the bookshelf. Gintoki lectures Shinpachi on the proper way to hide porn mags, which is to model the very room to hide the porn mags. He tells Shinpachi to move around the furniture and padlock the drawers as a fake-out and casually put the ecchi manga in the bookshelf. With Shinpachi dissatisfied, Gintoki suggests that the room must draw attention on itself. He turns the rooms into an S&M playroom. Shinpachi still dissatisfied, Gintoki suggests to camouflage the porn mags as a birthday present, then as dominoes. Shinpachi realizes that the ecchi manga he's hiding Ho-Love Ru isn't even porn and that no one could tell it has fanservice from looking at the cover. They decide to casually put it in the bookshelf next to the Dragonball series. Satisfied, the two leave for a cup of tea only to realize outside that they forgot to clean up the room. Otae enters the room with snacks and sees Shinpachi's room still an S&M playroom. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura (mention) *Terakado Tsuu (mention) *Takachin (cameo) *Shimura Tae Trivia * HoLoveRu is a parody of the famous Jump series To-Love-Ru. Category:Episodes